Being Dense Isn't Bad All the Time
by verbal acuity
Summary: 30 Kisses challenge - HiyoKiri - There's just one thing Hiyoshi wants for his birthday - theme #26, oneshot. Happy Birthday, Hiyoshi!


**30 Kisses - Being Dense Isn't Bad All the Time**

**Pairing**: Hiyoshi/Kirihara  
**Theme**: #26 - if only I could make you mine  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine but this wretched plot. All else is Konomi-sensei's.  
**Progress**: 5/30, because there was one I didn't post on here. Probably won't post, either.  
**Notes**: 30 kisses challenge. LJ. Can I stop saying this now? Er, inform me of any missed coding. Thank you.  
**Warning, but not really**: Hiyoshi wants Kirihara for his birthday! :D Happy Birthday, Piyo-chan!

* * *

Today isn't a good day. I mean, sure it's my birthday, and by all means, it _should _be a good day. Atobe-buchou forced all the Hyoutei regulars, pre-regulars, and non-regulars to get me gifts, and I mean _all of them_. All two-hundred something. Thankfully, buchou- wherever he is, I have no idea because he didn't even come to school today- thought to send them home in one of his limos before school ended so I wouldn't have to drown, but...

They weren't the people that I wanted gifts from.

There was one thing I wanted for my birthday, but I know that I'm not going to get it. He doesn't care, I know. He's not that way. But I can't help it. He's the one I want.

We didn't do anything for tennis practice because _someone_ decided to disappear without a word of what we should do and, frankly, we didn't _want_ to do anything. Well, okay, _I_ didn't want to do anything. But that doesn't really matter. My birthday was going to suck this year. And it's all because of _him_ thanks to that day we played on the street courts. He hasn't left my mind since.

"Hiyoshi," I heard someone say from behind me. That voice was too arrogant to be anyone but Atobe Keigo-buchou. I didn't turn around, though. I wasn't in the mood to address His Highness properly. "Hiyoshi, Ore-sama has a gift for you, will you please turn around?"

I sighed and did as he said. Might as well.

"What is it, Atobe-bu-" My eyes widened and I stopped midsentence at what I saw there. That was the brightest green I'd seen in... seen since... _that_ match. I couldn't bring myself to look away from those piercing green eyes. They were so bright and beautiful and innocent- well, innocent to the extent of anything other than his violent nature I know by now.

"Uhm, Hiyoshi?"

I blinked my entranced brown eyes. "What?"

"Er... why were you staring at me?"

So he noticed that, did he? Damn. I thought he was too dumb to be observant.

"Anything but you, Kirihara." _Your amazing eyes._

"Huh!" He shrugged and turned to Atobe-buchou. No, don't turn away! "Why did you take me here, er, Atobe-san? That mushroom-head over there seems to hate me," he pouted and I couldn't help but smile, though his accusation of me hating him hurt.

Buchou's right hand covered most of his face and I knew what he was doing. Stupid, insightful bastard. He probably knew all along that I've liked Kirihara. Gekokujou.

"You see, Kirihara, he wants you here," was all he said, and he smiled that arrogant smile and walked away, leaving me with the boy that I couldn't, for the life of me, understand or even make my own. If only he could just be mine....

Kirihara rubbed the bottom of his nose nervously and I took a step closer to him. He bit his lip. "Hiyoshi?"

He stepped back half a step, but I only took another step closer. "Hrm?"

"Why are you, uhm, so close now?" I could feel his breath on my neck. He was a couple inches shorter than me, and it felt nice to know he could breathe on me like this without having to bend down and tease purposely.

I smiled, but it faded quickly as I spoke. "Haven't you realized by now, Kirihara?" He tilted his head in confusion and I continued, "I've wanted you since our match months ago. Your style of tennis and everything about you- your eyes, your mannerisms, everything- consume me."

I watched as he pulled in a quick breath to speak. This was rejection time, wasn't it?

"Hiyoshi- I-" He bit his lip and I could tell he was trying to think. "You- You like me, Hiyoshi?" God, he was so cute when he was worried. I had to do this now; it's my only chance. Please, Kirihara, don't freak out. I just want to be able to say I tried- to have _one_ taste...

He froze as I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to his. Those green eyes widened, but he didn't pull back or anything. All he did was let me.

He tasted as good as I thought he would, but it wasn't the taste I expected. I expected a soothing apple taste to go with his eyes, but he... he tasted something like an orange and strawberry pocky mix. A bit strange, but it was amazing.

Finally, I pulled back from the kiss to let him breathe and think this over. I half expected him to turn and run for the gate. But instead, he stayed right where he was, eyes bright as ever and dazed with wonder. What was he thinking?

Another pout covered his face and he looked up at me pleadingly. "Hiyoshi..." he almost whined.

"Kirihara?" I wondered what was wrong.

His finger rubbed at the bottom of his nose again for a moment before he managed a huge, mischievous grin. "Can you do that again?"

I blinked.

And blinked again for good measure.

Then a grin of my own made its way across my face and I nodded, giving him what he wanted. Maybe my birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
